Gently Weeps
by Uchiha Souseiseki
Summary: 7. Acorde.- Corre, corre A! Que no puedan verte ni oirte y sòlo asì ganaràs este juego de tu corta infancia. - -U ahora sí es el capítulo correcto!
1. Ideal

Bueno, aquí U. Sou dando molestias con un fic… aunque debería estar estudiando para mi examen de admisión, pero en fin, árbol que crece torcido… termina por sentarse.

Pues como aumentó el número de reviews considerablemente, yo opino que de 0 a 3 es bastante :D, he decidido traer otra historia… o historias. Sip, este fic tendrá varios capítulos, será lo más extenso que he escrito y espero hacer un trabajo decente.

Todas las historias se centrarán en los chicos de la Wammy's: cotidianidad y pequeños momentos que hacen de la vida una delicia. Me concentraré en la parte humana-no-obsesionada que tienen y aclararé según mi visión varias cosas de ellos.

Sin más, sólo diré que muchas cosas me inspiraron pero creo que no hay nada mejor que la discografía entera de The Beatles ^u^.

**Disclaimer: repetiré hasta el cansancio que Death Note le pertenece al sr. Ohba y al sr. Obata, pero no desistiré en robarles los derechos de autor D!**

**

* * *

**

_Gently Weeps_

**IdeaL**

(Introducción)

Si alguien hubiese deseado escribir un buen libro lleno de emociones intensas y drama profundo, le hubiese bastado con pedirle su historia a cualquier niño de aquél orfanato.

Después de todo, la vida en sí es toda una novela. Pero la de esos infantes era una obra de pinceladas traumatizantes y matices oscuros, siempre cubierto por la necesidad de _ser_.

Tomando eso en cuenta, se puede aseverar que nada es fácil y siempre se sacrifica algo por lo que se quiere. Y, ellos intercambiaron esperanzas por un objetivo, juegos por estudios, miedos por ansiedades y un sinfín de cosas más, cosas dignas de un niño.

Pero no se quejaban, después de todo, ahora su razón de vivir tenía nombre y vocación.

Y los sucesores, los chicos más inteligentes de la Wammy's House, luchaban contra sí mismos y contra los demás para convertirse en L, de esa manera, el mundo reconocería por fin su existencia.

Y todo costaba, igual de caro para todos. Porque si los sucesores la tenían difícil, los demás tenían también muchos obstáculos. Debían aceptar su lugar, no quejarse, tal vez se podría decir que ni siquiera debían intentar congeniar con los más listos. En fin, lo normal en una sociedad cualquiera.

Pero debían esforzarse mucho, tenían que mantener su margen de excelencia o de otra forma corrían el riesgo de no cumplir las expectativas y volver a las calles.

No importa como se le vea, a cualquiera le convenía más estudiar que vivir en la miseria.

Pero no todo era tan malo, la vida no siempre son tragos amargos. Muchas veces tenían satisfacciones que otros no tenían.

Y ellos poseían una frágil pero hermosa unión, aquella confidencialidad que no se consigue sino con quienes comparten sueños y añoranzas. Tenían amigos y rivales.

Y ellos se podían jactar de ser la esperanza del mundo.

L se había fiado de ellos y les confió la oportunidad que el mundo les negó. Quillish les concedió la familia que la vida no les dio.

Tuvieron la niñez más bizarra, pero curiosamente era mejor de lo que podrían haber deseado.

Sus vidas podían ser macabras, pero demonios, eran felices.

Y al final del día, hoy y siempre, ellos sólo representarían un ideal.

* * *

Ta-dah!

Creo que no ha salido tan bien como yo quería. Pero aún así deseo sinceramente que me dejen un review con su opinión.

Creen que la historia tiene futuro o si mejor me tiro a un pozo -_-U?

Si desean, pueden esperar a que ponga el primer capítulo para comentar, ese estaría aquí en una semana.

En fin, cuídense.

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


	2. Ocre

Prometí que con reviews o sin ellos publicaría esto así que, pues aquí estoy, sobrellevando esta flojera colectiva, y planeo escribir bastante, estoy inspirada por la remasterización de la historia de una amiga y pues, adelante!

He aquí el primer capítulo:

**Disclaimer: Ohba y Obata siguen poseyendo los derechos de autor así que yo me aguanto y sigo escribiendo fics.**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Gently weeps_**

**Ocre **

Sin duda su humor se volvía bastante extraño conforme cambiaba la temperatura al paso de los días y, poco expresivo como era, uno no podía distinguir si estaba alegre o tenía un ataque de ira.

Sólo algo podía saberse, lo de feliz que estaría cuando tuviera todos aquellos dulces.

Pero entre más se acercaba aquella fecha tan deseada, también se acercaba la fecha en la que era más desdichado.

Elle comprendía, sabía que a pesar de todo debía sentirse agradecido. Tenía un padre amoroso, un hogar envidiable, tantos dulces como deseara, y algo que la gente suele llamar amor.

Y con aquellos pensamientos, una mueca imperceptible se tornó en su boca y hacia formarse diminutos hoyuelos en sus mejillas pálidas; sin duda era feliz.

Oía ya las campanas repicar, pero esperaba, por ahora y siempre, que a la hora de escucharlas pudiera tener algo dulce en la boca y a Wammy detrás suyo.

Sus botines resonaron contra el pavimento, a un compás similar al de un reloj, y con sus profundos ojos negros intentó ver más allá de esos cinco días que lo separaban de su cumpleaños, de sus dulces y el pastel.

Luego una pequeña corriente de aire le devolvió la mirada al presente y, caminando hacia adelante, lo más derecho posible, vio las copas de los árboles, entornadas por un resplandor etéreo de color oro. Luego se fijó en el suelo, y, como a su paso, acompañado por el viento, parecía dejar una estela de colores sepia.

Dulces, atenciones, matices cálidos, un futuro brillante, y el mundo esperando por él.

¿Quién podría desear algo más?

* * *

Raro, lo sé. Se me dan las cosas sin sentido y bizarras, que se le va a hacer?

Mientras checo a que pozo me puedo tirar, quisiera saber si alguien van dejar un comment.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa me hará feliz. No soy exigente como L.

No creo que vayan a ser drabbles todos, este me ha salido así de cortito pero generalmente me extiendo bastante.

Aún así, ya saben que espero vuestras cartas, flores y tomatazos.

Incluso se aceptan sobres con ántrax!

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


	3. Sombras

Otra pequeña y cortita historia, espero sea de vuestro agrado y les haga sentir lo mismo que sentí yo al escribirlo (o sea dolor de hígado ^^U).

**Inspiración**: Canción Angel de Apocalyptica

**Disclaimer: Como si no lo supieran ¬.¬, Ohba y Obata tiene los derechos de Death Note.**

_

* * *

_

_Gently Weeps_

**Sombras**

Era en la oscuridad donde el pequeño Elle se sentía protegido.

¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía.

Quillish le decía incansablemente que no podía permanecer a oscuras todo el día, porque le adjudicaría una foto sensibilidad alta y eso no sería bueno. Y aún así, siguió permaneciendo lejos de la luz, porque era en esta donde se encontraban las demás personas… se había dado cuenta de que poco podía confiar en gente desconocida.

Un suspiro. Dos o tal vez más.

No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Sólo lo hacía para conservar su salud mental… y física por supuesto.

Y su vista ya se había adecuado a la falta de luz; no riesgos de tropezar en la noche. No miedo a la oscuridad. No necesidad de sus ojos para vivir; por lo menos no _tan_ necesarios.

Las mañanas le parecían agradables, incluso bonitas.

Pero su "lugar feliz" estaba desprovisto de luz.

Su alma encontraba paz y su corazón consuelo cuando las siluetas raras le dibujaban mundos mejores, objetos y personas que él quería.

Pero su padre tenía razón, lo mejor no podía ser quedarse encerrado para siempre. Debía salir, debía vivir.

Y así le llegó una idea fabulosa, no se escondería más, existiría para los demás al resplandor del día, así el manto negro de la noche le traería la oportunidad de ser sin necesidad de nadie más que él.

La penumbra sería el broche de oro para cerrar los días y la llave para abrir su alma.

Pero lo que no pudo imaginar fue que años más tarde las sombras guiarían sus pasos. La luz que le permitía ver sería mejorada por las sombras que le hacían contraste al mundo. Aquellas que algunos llamarían intelecto superior o perspicacia.

Esas mismas sombras que se posarían debajo de sus ojos por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

Otro sin mucho sentido eh?

Inclusive empiezo a acostumbrarme a escribir este tipo de cosas.

Por favor, comenten cualquier cosa, regaños, felicitaciones, objeciones, cualquier cosa!

Alguna sugerencia sobre el estilo narrativo? El ritmo o el género?

Se les agradecerá cualquier comentario.

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**._


	4. Destellos

Jejeje perdónenme por no haber actualizado el jueves *ni los grillos cantan*… Okey ya sé que a la mayoría le da lo mismo si actualizo o no porque no les gustan mis drabbles pero…

YA TENGO UN REVIEW! Eso me pone loca de contenta así que:

**Dedicado a Zamtik y Girzzeta. Gracias por tu valioso comentario!**

Además el domingo tenía un examen muy importante -y a pesar de que no estudié- no tuve ni ideas ni tiempo. Así que me disculpo con todos aquellos que leen este proyecto.

**Disclaimer: Juro que no morí XD y que no estoy plagiando a los señores Ohba y Obata. Esto no está hecho con fines de lucro… aunque no haya mejor pago que los reviews.**

_

* * *

_

_Gently Weeps_

**Destellos**

Él amaba todo eso. Sus colores llamativos. Sus aromas apetecibles. Sus formas variadas. Sus increíblemente encantadores sabores.

Los dulces. ¡Oh, sí! Su vida podía girar alrededor de ellos y nadie podría evitarlo, jamás.

Le gustaban como a cualquier niño de su edad, con la diferencia de que estos productos con alto contenido de carbohidratos dejaban un demandante anhelo en su ser que le impedía estar un solo día sin probar uno.

¿Adicción? Por supuesto que sí. Lo entendía pero… ¿Cómo algo tan delicioso le podría hacer daño? Le hacían sentir bien, feliz, activo, hacían que sintiera que podía con todo. Y era cierto, los dulces le daban esa sensación y para el era como una recompensa, como un pago a sus esfuerzos, ayudaban a su cerebro a trabajar con más facilidad.

Le hacían sentirse vivo.

La sensación agradable del azúcar derritiéndose en su boca era para el algo mejor que los juguetes, superior a que admiraran sus capacidades. Mejor incluso que una familia.

Los postres estaban para él a cualquier hora. Nunca lo ignoraban. Jamás estaban ausentes. Calmaban sus ansias y miedos.

Y de ningún modo iban a morir y dejarle solo.

Esa glucosa pasaba a formar parte de él. Corría por sus venas hasta su cerebro, llevando energía y bienestar. Estaba en su organismo.

Aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco y algo parecido a una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cuando apreciaba los fulgores que despuntaban sus superficies de colores al contacto con la luz del sol.

Sí, por siempre endulzando su vida. Eternamente en su alma.

* * *

¡Listo!

No creí que podría terminarlo pero aquí está.

Espero os haya gustado y me lo hagaís saber con un review.

Y si no les gustó, pues también háganmelo saber!

Yo estaré encantada de la vida en leer y responder vuestros reviews. Igualmente estoy feliz porque el examen estuvo casi regalado así que, golpeen a Sou ahora que ni siente!

Cuídense y no se alteren ya falta poquito para que aparezcan nuestros amados sucesores.

¿Creen que debería escribir sobre A y B o los dejo fuera por no pertenecer al cannon original?

Opinen y Ja na!

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


	5. Amabilidad

Vale, soy un fastidio. Y una sinvergüenza XD. En fin… soy condenadamente feliz! Tengo ya varios reviews y diantres, no hay nada mejor!

Espero que esta vez pueda transmitirles esa sensación que tenía en la mente cuando lo escribí.

**Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata poseen los derechos de autor de Death Note. Yo escribo esto para entretenerme y desahogar un poco mi triste percepción de la historia.**

* * *

_Gently Weeps_

**Amabilidad**

Suavemente, con la espalda corva, se sentaba en aquél sillón de tapicería antigua. Mientras pensamientos indescifrables se enmarañaban en su mente subía sus pies al asiento. Mala educación, llego a oír alguna vez, pero a él no le interesaba, a él le gustaba sentarse así.

Después de todo, su posición le permitía infundir extrañeza en aquellos que lo observaban… Y los humanos le temen a lo que no logran comprender.

Le gustaba sentirse poderoso. O eso quería creer.

Pero estaba consciente de que esa no era la razón de más peso.

Quería sentirse protegido. Quería sentir un algo reconfortante. Sentía que de esa forma no podía ser tocado, que la gente dudaría antes de intentar algo contra él, pero eso era irreal. Se engañaba a sí mismo.

No importaba, sí la gente le temía, no necesitaba más.

Simplemente adoptó una forma rara de interactuar con la gente. Hablaba serio, con expresión impasible, caminaba encorvado y sujetaba las cosas de manera excéntrica porque simplemente para él la etiqueta valía un comino.

Pero jamás se olvidó de ser gentil.

Carecía de tacto, pero dentro de su criterio siempre fue "adecuado" su trato para con los demás. No, simplemente reflejaba la conducta de quien estuviese a su lado.

Por cortesía se trata a las personas con amabilidad. Pero el respeto debe ganarse. Eso incluye a todos, hermanos, padres, familia, amigos… a todos se les trata como es debido, pero no a todos se les respeta.

Como tal, el respetaba inmensamente a Wammy, y viceversa, así que entre ellos no había problema con la postura y los _contratos sociales_.

Después de todo, Quillish lo comprendía y hasta cierto grado le causaba admiración… y pesar.

La posición fetal representaba la seguridad del vientre materno, Elle no estaba del todo confiado, y aún así era fuerte ante todos.

Él sólo se las arregló para sobrellevar sus carencias emocionales.

* * *

Mi pobre, lindo e indefenso Lawliet! TT_TT, como de triste ha de haber sido la vida para él. Tan solo.

Tal vez no supe encaminar correctamente la idea, pero ahí está, espero que les haya agradado.

La idea del respeto es la propia, sí alguien difiere de ello sólo recuerde que es mi punto de vista y el que creo convenía más a L.

¿Merezco review?

De regaño, critica, queja o sugerencia.

Cualquier cosa, es bien recibida.

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


	6. Movimiento

Hola, holita mis vecirinijillos! XDD! Pues ni bien terminé de escribir el anterior capítulo me llegó la inspiración para este, aunque lo he publicado hasta hoy.

Sin más, les dejo la historia, un cap con el que quiero romper la línea melodramática del anterior, ya lo he dicho, no todo en la vida es tristeza.

Por cierto, disfrútenlo porque será el último de Lawliet pequeño (volveré a escribir sobre él pero ya será más grande).

**Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a Ohba y Obata… sí, los fans aún no les hemos arrebatado los derechos de autor 3.**

_Dedicado especialmente a: __Zamtik y Girzzeta__, __angeldark2805__, __Fanny W__ y __Ruru Loves_, _por haber dejado reviews hasta ahora, gracias chicas! Me han hecho feliz!_

* * *

_Gently Weeps_

__**Movimiento**

¡Qué sensación más maravillosa! El aire fresco, el sol relumbrando en el cielo claro, la lucha por el premio codiciado.

Su cabello se mecía sobre esos ojos perspicaces y veloces, enmarcando su apariencia de "_no pertenece al mundo exterior_".

Podía oír los murmuros de la gente, los signos claros de admiración y estupefacción que sabía que despertaba en los espectadores.

Movimientos precisos, bien pensados y eficaces; nunca más de la fuerza debida y siempre tan imponente como podía. Demostraba en cada acto que deseaba la victoria por sobre todo. Sus eventuales rivales terminaban hechos polvo, con cara de no poder creerlo. Aunque ninguno de ellos se sentía decepcionado o molesto. Después de todo, él era un oponente formidable.

No era un niño normal. Por supuesto que no.

Sí supieran que por cada movimiento certero el sentía la inmensa felicidad de poder exteriorizar –a pesar de lo que muchos creían- que su potencial intelectual lo podía aprovechar para actividades deportivas. Simple para él, complicado de entender para los testigos de su increíble habilidad para el tenis.

Al verlo entrar a la cancha todos habían hecho ademán de incredulidad, algunos llegaron a comentar que ese niño escuálido que parecía salido de una escuela para personas infra dotadas sería eliminado de la competencia fácilmente. Y aún ahora, presenciando sus triunfos, seguían sin poder creerlo.

¿Importaba?

Su padre sonreía orgulloso, lleno de satisfacción. ¿Cómo le podía molestar la opinión de aquella gente llena de prejuicios? ¿Alguna vez llegaría a importarle? Jamás.

Y una vez acabado el campeonato, se alzó con la copa dorada, ostentando el titulo de Campeón Junior de Inglaterra. Ganándose una ovación de pie.

Le tenía sin cuidado. Toda esa gente. Todos sus rivales. Todos los criminales que enviaría más tarde a la cárcel. Ni siquiera los dulces asemejaban el sabor de esa victoria, en la cual sin querer, había vencido su propia inseguridad.

Y con la adrenalina aún corriendo por sus venas, subió a su lujoso auto, junto a su padre, su trofeo y la sonrisa más sincera de su vida.

* * *

X3 ¿Para qué mentir? A mi me encantó –aunque está mal que lo diga yo- creo que es lo mejor que he escrito.

Me imagino a este niño feliz como duendecillo y no puedo evitar sonreír. Ojalá la vida de estos niños hubiera sido siempre así. ._. Lástima margarita.

Reviews por favor, creo yo que hoy me los he ganado, aunque sean negativos, ya saben.

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


	7. Sonata

Bueno, terminamos ya el ciclo de un L pequeño, no me agrada la idea del todo, quisiera escribir de él por siempre, pero a otra cosa mariposa, ya están aquí nuestros pequeños sucesores y mejor aún, los más retorcidos que tuvo.

En fin, espero poder hacer un trabajo decente, sobre todo con estos dos de los que casi no se sabe nada, intentaré tratar primero a A y luego intercalarlo con B.

**Aclaración**: Nunca se explicó la edad que tenían ellos, así que no puedo asegurar del todo cuantos años les llevaba L. Como a Mello le llevaba 10 años, yo deduzco que a ellos les llevaba 3 o 4 años. Además quisiera decir que puede quedar OoC pero no se puede así que…

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, los señores Ohba y Obata son los creadores; así también el personaje de A le pertenece al señor Nisio Isin.**

_Dedicado especialmente a __**Ruru Loves**__ que me estuvo moliendo el alma con que quería un capítulo acerca de A. Para ti chica, así que deja de atosigarme ¬.¬._

* * *

_Gently Weeps_

**Sonata**

Era un chico amable, siempre mostraba su mejor rostro al mundo, nunca era descortés, y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Era un niño con muchas energías, jugaba con todos y para él nada era irreparable.

Pero no era feliz.

No del todo.

En su vida podían existir muchas cosas que otros envidiaban, pero nadie sabía como se sentía. No se imaginaban que tras esa dulce sonrisa se ocultaba un chico lleno de dudas y miedos.

Sus ojos claros miraban al mundo, expectantes. Deseaba algo, algún suceso en su vida que le diera argumentos validos para estar ahí.

Necesitaba saber que no por nada había sobrevivido.

Y la vida le impuso una razón de peso.

Era él mejor, era EL sucesor de L.

Pero aún así, no significaría nada hasta haber llegado a la meta.

Pero existía un momento del día en que nada de eso le importaba; cuando todos apagaban las luces y se dejaban abrigar por la noche y el sueño, todo era cubierto por el silencio que únicamente se rompía por sus pasos furtivos.

Bajaba las escaleras y se adentraba en la sala común, se acercaba al piano de madera antigua y, con mucha cautela, empezaba a tocar.

No le interesaba si se llegaba a convertir en L o no, no le afectaba nada en absoluto. ¿Quién quería ser el más listo si se podía ser feliz tocando? Quizá esa era la razón de su existencia. Sí. Él estaba seguro de que su don estaba en la música.

Después de todo, su vida era una composición y deseaba crear la pieza más sublime que se hubiese escuchado jamás.

¿Quién sabe? Quizá pronto vendría su _allegro._

* * *

Bien, está raro, pero so raro que confunde hasta a los raros. Espero les gustara –o que por lo menos le hayan entendido- y me dejen review.

¿No les gustó? Pues igual dejen review! Quiero saber sus opiniones y recomendaciones.

Son bienvenidas flores, tomates y cebollazos! Hasta las cartas con tinta envenenada, y los sobres con ántrax.

Cuídense.

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


	8. Acorde

Aló, aló chicos! Me extrañaron? *Los grillos hasta tienen pena de cantar* Sí bueno, ya sé que no me extrañaron ni a mí ni a mis escritos raros… pero por si las dudas traje un nuevo capítulo de A. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_Gently Weeps_

**Acorde**

Corre, corre y corre. Buscando un lugar difícil de hallar. Verifica que aún tiene tiempo. Sonríe con inocencia porque sabe que está muy bien escondido.

Cansado, se sienta detrás de un árbol cuidando de no quedar al descubierto. Planea quedarse oculto hasta que casi ningún niño quede sin ser encontrado. Planea correr para tocar aquél árbol y ser quién gane ese simple juego.

Tanta vitalidad en algo tan simple como un juego. Tanta alegría encerrada en un día sin preocupaciones. Sin pruebas ni clases que se le interpongan decide dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Y mientras espera a que los demás pierdan se pone a ver el atardecer. Es de un precioso color anaranjado, que da un toque poético al entorno de hojas marrones en el suelo. Árboles secos dan la impresión de estar en un inmenso bosque.

Suspira con paz interna. Sabe que no tiene que preocuparse, no por hoy.

Sus labios vuelven a formar una hermosa sonrisa –de esas con las que solía derretir a las niñas del orfanato- y entonces divaga entre pensamientos hasta sentir una especie de calidez parecida al sueño. El mar del inconsciente lo mece suavemente, tan dulcemente que le es imposible resistirse a cerrar los ojos por un instante.

Cuando los abre de nuevo se da cuenta que el cielo a empezado a teñirse de azul profundo, se pone alerta y se levanta del suelo. Cautelosamente se acerca al claro, buscando señas de algún niño que aún siga escondido.

Todos se han ido ya. El juego se acabó. Debió haberse escondido tan profundamente que los niños debieron pensar que ya se había marchado. No pudo ganar.

Suspira resignado, mira al cielo una vez más y vuelve a sonreír.

Tararea una cancioncita improvisada mientras se encamina al edificio.

"Quizá lo logre en otra ocasión" piensa al mismo tiempo que el viento lanza acordes al compás de su canción.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo. Ojalá se haya entendido bien.

Ay mi pequeño A! me da tanta ternura escribir sobre él.

Oh, por cierto, en realidad había planeado otro capítulo para está ocasión. Pero decidí que sería demasiado precipitado así que escribí este pedazo de intento de historia.

Cuídense y ya saben, el botoncito de abajo es para que me digan lo que quieran.

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


End file.
